Eloquence
by NothingPersonalx
Summary: Barty Crouch Jr was a man of impeccable taste. And he wanted her. Speech is a powerful tool, and he intended to use it in a manner he saw fit. Barty/OC. M for safety. Thank You to all my lovely reviewers, you made my day.
1. Chapter 1

_"I Speak So Eloquently You Won't Have The Chance To Deny Me_" - _Forever The Sickest Kids._

* * *

Bartimus Crouch Junior. Barty, for short. Handsome, debonair, charming. The epitome of a perfect gentleman. Well, apart from his sworn allegiance to the most powerful dark wizard that ever lived, his murderous intent and absolute loathing for anything muggle, mud blood or blood traitorous. But that's besides the point. The man was an enigma. Known throughout the wizarding world as the Dark Lords most devoted follower. And rightly so. The man had countless numbers of deaths resting on his silenced conscience - _numbers which were continuously rising, mind you_ - and was forever guiltless to the atrocities he had committed. I say it again, the man was an enigma. A lone wolf, if you will. Out for himself for the most part, whenever the Dark Lord was not involved.

So why in Merlin's name was he so captivated by her. Her, standing there with her tresses of ebony silk reaching her waist. Enthralling green eyes which could pull any man she wished into her arms. The little black dress she wore clung to her every curve, accentuated her pale, glowing skin and seemed to make her delightfully long legs even longer. From where he was standing, she looked ethereal. Engrossed in conversation with one of the Carrows, whose name eluded Barty for the time being. A Carrow, of all people. The assumptions that this small, dumpy female possessed even the slightest ability to keep up with Her intelligence were absurd. So Barty, being the gentleman that he was in polite company, decided to rescue the poor damsel from what he was sure was the most boring, brain cell killing conversation ever witnessed in the history of mankind. Where was his shiny suit of armour when he needed it? Nevertheless, Barty removed himself from the wall he was leaning against, his hands still casually resting in the pockets of his robes. His light brown hair was styled to fall into his piercing dark eyes, which were currently still roaming the voluptuous figure he had been admiring from afar.

'_Now Barty_,' he said to himself. '_You have to go about this the right way. Sophistication, intelligence, eloquence. You want to gain her attention, and keep it. First impressions are the most important afterall_'. He had soon reached her, not-so-politely shooing the Carrow woman away from the object of his desires. They stared at each other for a minute, each one sizing up the other in not-so-subtle fashions before donning smirks that could put the Malfoy family to shame. Then he spoke to her.

"Fancy a shag?"

* * *

_Reviews welcome. Be gentle, it's my first story here. Thank you (:_


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so first off I want to just thank everyone who has reviewed/favourited/followed this little story! I didn't think that it would get much notice but I was pleasantly surprised and very grateful for all of the feedback received. Some of you were asking if I was going to continue, and after much deliberation I've decided that I will make it into a little drabble series. Now when I say this, don't expect regular updates. I'm a University student and I've exams and a dissertation to look forward to so this is going to be just a little side project for me. On the subject of this update, it's sort of a 'what happened next' chapter. I don't know if I like it or not but whatever, enjoy (: Reviews welcome! **

* * *

The first thing Barty noticed when he woke the next morning was how much damage three little words could do. Not emotional or mental damage, though. Actual physical damage, to himself and his surroundings. A broken lamp here, an overturned coffee table there, and – was that a bra hanging from the chandelier? Right…

The second thing he noticed was that the other side of the bed was empty. He raised an eyebrow before sitting upright, acknowledging the ache in every one of his muscles. Flashbacks from the night before served to remind him of just how he had gained such pains and that the person responsible was still nowhere to be seen. That is, however, until the object of his flashbacks exited the bathroom, dark hair hanging over her bare shoulders, soaking wet and shielding her exposed torso. She was dressed only in her black panties from last night. Barty couldn't help but lean back against the headboard, hands behind his head, and take in the sight of her. If she had noticed his attentions she didn't show it as she busied herself with locating the rest of her clothing, starting with the aforementioned bra and then her dress, which she found flung over one of the cream sofas in the corner of the large bedroom. Bartys eyes focused on her deft fingers as they pulled the side zipper up along her waist. He remembered quite vividly how said fingers traced the flat lines of his stomach, pulled at his dishevelled brown locks, grabbed tightly at his shoulders, or how she ran her nails along his-

"Morning."

Her voice pulled him from his thoughts. His eyes focused on her clothed self, a small place in the back of his mind wishing her to remove it all so he could get another good look at her again.

"Morning."He replied, swinging his legs off the bed.

A small, delicate snort came from where she was standing, and the next thing he knew, she was behind him on the bed, tracing her fingers over areas on his back, which he suddenly realised were stinging. A vivid flashback flew through his mind, pale fingers clawing at his back, creating a pleasurable sting. Loud moans coming from the figure beneath him, the red lines along his shoulders deepening each time he did something she enjoyed. A small, light kiss at the top of his spine brought him back to reality. He watched her as she stood up from the bed to locate her shoes. He stood up and walked towards her as she managed to locate all of her belongings and turned to face him, hands on her hips. The closer he got the more obvious the rising heat behind her eyes became. She truly was a firecracker…And he didn't even know her name, he realised. Well, he couldn't let her leave without finding out. How else was he to find her again, should he wish to that is…

"I believe that, after so successfully occupying you for the night, I deserve to know your name."

It wasn't a request, per se. Barty Crouch Jr. never requested. He ordered, and it was done. When she didn't answer, Barty smirked and slipped behind her, pressing himself against her and gently running the tip of his nose from her jaw to just under her ear. He felt her try to contain her shudder, but she let out a breathy moan when he gently bit her earlobe. He skimmed his hands over her shoulders, barely making contact as he ran his fingers down the length of her arms, feeling small goose bumps begin to form. Suddenly, she turned in his arms to face him and placed her hands on the back of his neck. She leaned into him and placed a small, taunting kiss on the corner of his mouth.

And then she was gone, picking up her shoes and her handbag and leaving. She turned as she opened the door, giving the thoroughly confused Death eater a wink.

"You'll have to do better than that next time." She cooed.

Blowing him a kiss she turned and walked out his bedroom door. To say Barty was baffled was an understatement. He frowned a little, looking around the room for some sort of answer. Finding nothing he shrugged and headed for the bathroom. It wasn't every day that someone, much less a woman, got one over on him. Perhaps that was why he was so intrigued. The bathroom was still steamy from her shower, but other than that there was no other evidence that she had been in there at all. That is, until a flash of red caught his eye. Words began forming on the large mirror above the sink. A message, two words long that pulled a smirk and a small chuckle from Barty.

"Cressida Black." And a kiss, in bright red lipstick. It stayed for a minute then slowly erased itself, leaving no trace that it had even been there. Much like the woman herself.

_Clever girl._


End file.
